


Pranks

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Angelina and George talk about the things tricks can be for, sort of.





	Pranks

As the summer drew to a close George found himself watching with something like anticipation for the kids who’d come through Diagon Alley for school supplies this year. Then suddenly it was busy, busy enough he had to call in both his younger siblings for extra hands. Even Angelina helped when she didn’t have practice or coaching.

They settled into a rhythm of sorts, Ginny making new stock, Ron helping customers and putting stock out, and George at the till ringing them through. Angelina helped out wherever she could when she was there.

In the last week of August George realized his grin was coming easier every time he heard a kid giggle about a prank they were planning. Then he heard a girl who couldn’t have been more than eight or nine stomp her foot as she complained about not being able to go to Hogwarts yet. He had to call Angelina to the desk so he could sit for a minute his stomach dropped so fast.

“What was it?” She asked as she finished giving a customer change and there was no one waiting to purchase something immediately.

“Little girl didn’t want to wait until some other year to go to Hogwarts.” He shook his head, it sounded stupid out loud he was sure. “I keep forgetting…”

She waited for a moment to see if he’d finish before offering, “that they didn’t all fight in the war?”

He nodded and took another deep breath before standing up. “That some of them are young enough they don’t remember, don’t know.”

“Yeah.” She nodded looking out from the counter at the kids milling around the store, only the oldest of them looked wary, only a handful jumped at loud noises. “Remember those things you made? Right after the war?”

“What like the silencing cap and the cloak that gets heavier when you’re stressed?”

“Yeah, ever think about making more?” She asked nodding to one older girl who was glaring towards where a noise had gone off and holding shaking hands behind her back. “Making a line of tricks for something other than pranks?”

“That’s, that’s a good idea.” He scanned the crowd again, picking out the kids who were aiming for things like extendable ears and snack boxes instead of the various prank items. Then his eyes found the oldest kids, the ones doing headcounts and perimeter checks and he started nodding. “A very good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics and want to buy me a coffee for it there's a link on my blog


End file.
